Buffy the vampire slayer: Dark evil rising
by stupidmonkey
Summary: this story takes place a year after the fall of sunnydalewhen a dark power risies to rivel the slayers power and end the world
1. Chapter 1

Buffy the vampire slayer: A dark rising

Prelude 

Disclaimer: I own nothing-Buffy affiliate I am just writer and this story is not for money but for entertainment.

After years of battling evil she was free. Free to be a counselor or whatever the hell she wanted to be. But there was one exception since the fall of the first, she now valued her power she was proud to be a slayer. And she wanted never to go back to to a normal life cause she wouldn't last a second she was a slayer and would always be a slayer. But now she felt different about her destiny.

The rest of the scoobie gang was all about and trying to make things better for the slayers. Willow and Kennedy had gone to South America to go on a vision quest. Giles had gone back to the mother country and rebuilt the watchers counsel brick for brick with some help from the eye less xander.

Dawn and Buffy ended up in the town of penticton cause it was many towns with active hellmouths since the fall of sunnyhell hellmouths all over the world had started to react making the worst possible things happen. And the school was said to have the best possible course offered but Buffy was sure that this school also housed the unearthly hellmouth.

Faith and robin moved to new York and made a life together and faith for the first time has found true love and hopes nothing with come to make her unhappy in any way also wilow worked her mojo on the files on faith so that any criminal stuff was erased so that faith could live her thousand chance over without being behind carbon steel bars.

And Andrew suprising as it sounds has started to get watcher training though I think its just because Giles doesn't want to here about cling-ons but at least it keeps him occupied. But deep down he will always be that nerd everyone used to want to beat up.

Chapter-one New town new evil 

Buffy walked through her new house it was not as big as her old house but it was even bigger. It had extra rooms that could be used by her friends or any slayers who need a place to stay for a while. But she was just getting nervous cause dawn would be starting at high school here in Penticton b.c Canada. And the locator spell that willow did placed the hellmouth right under the highschool even though there was another high school in town dawn chose this own and was sticking to it.

"Dawn your going to be late what's taking you so long" Buffy called up the stairs but all she got was a muffled cry from dawns bedroom. 10 minutes later Buffy went up the stairs and entered dawns room and made her way to her bed and push the brunette out of the bed and on to the floor." What the hell Buffy its only-" dawn eyes widened as she saw the time on her alarm clock it was nine o'clock.

" get dressed and then I'll drive you to school but hurry" Buffy said , 30 minutes and 2 cups of coffee dawn made her perky self out the door and to the car that Buffy owned it was a ford 2005 mustang and Buffy idolized the car. They were arguing over what was good and bad about hitting the alarm snooze button 64 times that they didn't even notice the man in the car far away from the house he was muttering to the mirror and watching buffys car out of the corner of his eye.

"**_Soon I will be free"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy the vampire slayer: dark evil rising

" All right so you have your cell phone and the bare necessitates for protecting yourself" Dawn started to laugh and Buffy stopped talking and looked at dawn questionably. "Whats The funny and does it need to find the confines of a mental institution" dawn shook her head "you just said the bear necessitates like in the jungle book".

" And a big bear was singing it, it would be funny for you to be a bear" The bell then rang and dawn got out of the car and started towards the car when she heard Buffy utter the words. Don't make friends with evil people. Great her sister just ruined her chance at having friends.

dawn looked down at her timetable and saw that she had science first she head down dozens of hallways when she saw a boy walking towards a bunch of people. " Hey Anna" she heard the boy "what do you have first" the girl she guessed was Anna stated that she had math first and groaned because of it.

Then the boy said he had science with marten first and that was the same teacher she had for science. Dawn decided. If she was ever going to find this classroom this boy could help her. "Hi sorry to interrupt but I overheard you had science first and I also have that class I'm new and cant find my way around here.

"Yeah that happens to a lot of us I'm Ian by the way" he extended his hand to her and she shook it. "Dawn summers" dawn said. "This is my best friend Anna and my other best friend brie and fiona and heather."

Then the second bell rang and the rest of Ian's friends scattered in different directions Ian called for dawn to follow him.

"OK so this is the hallway I missed my bad" dawn said "no problem its not like I don't like helping people". As they entered the classroom the teacher gave them an knowing scowl as to look into the there very being but Ian didn't care to much it was like he was used to it

Meanwhile in South America

Willow lied on the earthy bed in a priestesses hut while her slayer girlfriend sat only a few cm from her body she wouldn't let anyone hurt her willow. Willow wrestled in the mindful sleep vision Kennedy not knowing what was going on but knew it was for the good.

Within willows mind

"_What are you saying what does this mean for her"wilow asked impatiently _

"_This means that her power will be used for the an old one to rise" the could of energy answered_

"_But why her the power within her should be gone" willow said_

"_It was never gone power like hers cannot be and never will be gone" it answered back_

"_Her power lies dormant she does not know it" the energy said_

"_does this mean that were in for another apocalypse" willow asked_

"_That will be answered in due time you have stayed your welcome begone" the energy cast her from the vision._

Willow woke with a start and Kennedy was right next to her she turned to kenndy and looked into her eyes and said, "were in for a world of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: to all my readers sorry for this long absence I've been busy with school and work well I'm taking a break from reality to write the third chapter oh and I don't own Buffy , have fun reading Chapter 3

"So in this course we will test the limits of your scientific knowledge of space , chemistry, and biology there will be a final test worth 50 of your grade the rest is due to small test homework and quizzes so now to hand out the text books"

Dawn thought science was defiantly boring the teacher droned on and dawn couldn't help but look at the clock ticking away Ian had shown her to the classroom he had lived in Penticton all his life and heard the gory details of what happened to some unfortunate people the place was small if you looked from a mountain top you could see the whole city but it was an evil platter tray..

The bell went and Ian motioned for her to walk with her ⌠ so what is it now ⌠ dawn asked ⌠second block. Ian answered "I have math how about you" Ian asked ⌠ I have math also gill I think dawn said , Ian groaned and with a look that could only mean that Mrs. gill was unlinked could be called an understatement she was hated and Ian told what crazy things he would like to befall her

When the second bell went after second block Ian asked if she would like to eat with him and is friends she accepted. Ian's friends eat in the connecter on the far side of the school there she met Anna , Fiona , Heather and Brie and she knew finally that things were going to be alright because she now had friends to lean on

Meanwhile in South America

"What's going to happen willow? The young slayer asked, willow looked at her ⌠ Kennedy an old on a demon of pure power is going to rise using dawns energy ⌠ willow said calmly ⌠ what do you mean dawns energy ⌠ she is a key of energy that opens dimensions every sort and we have to get back to Canada.

Back in Canada

In a dark cavern a man stooped low over a cauldron looking at the scene with the witch let her come he thought cause when she did her power would break the balance and his master the great old one would be returned no demon or mystical force would stop him he would swallow the earth whole

Hours later at the summer's residence in Canada, every one of the Scooby's sat around the living room Buffy

Dawn entered the house and saw the whole Scooby gang was there she was ecstatic she hadn't seen them all together since sunnydale was a crater it felt good but all at once that feeling died as everyone looked at her with anguished faces.

Sitting next to her sister , Xander standing in the doorway , willow sitting in the armchair with Kennedy in her lap and Giles and Andrew standing in front of the fire

"so what you are saying is that dawns power will release this pure demon" said Giles ⌠ yes the energy force I encountered told me this so what your saying is that this demon is going to use me to come back to a world to destroy it that's all I am a key to destroy I cant take this anymore ⌠ dawn got up from the couch and ran from the house running as far as her legs after a dozen blocks she finally came to a park she sat on the swing drinking in everything she was told , not noticing a fledging vampire creeping up behind her she then heard a low growl and she turned to see the vampire

She got ready to fight the vampire when a dark figure jumped from the bushes behind the vampire at first dawn thought it was another vampire but when it reached the floodlights of the park it look nothing like a vampire it look like "IAN"


End file.
